tuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Homer Simpson
Homer Jay Simpson is the father of the Simpson family. He is an overweight, lazy, and not too bright individual. His behaviour is often absurd, selfish, dangerous, clumsy, idiotic, and insensitive. Despite this, he has shown moments of great intellect, and can be a caring parent and husband at times. Homer works as a low level safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, in Sector 7G, although "working" in this case refers largely to dozing and eating doughnuts or not even going to work at all. He spends a great deal of his time at Moe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney, Carl, Lenny and bartender Moe. At home he can often be found sitting on the sofa mindlessly watching TV while snacking on food and drinking Duff. Biography Homer Jay Simpson was born as the second child of Abraham Simpson, and the first of Mona Simpson on May 12th, 1956. He was raised on the Simpsons farm by his parents, Mona and Abe until they were forced to move out due to Homer Simpson spooking the cows by jumping out of a bale of hay and scaring them into giving sour milk. In the late 1960s, while Homer was between nine and twelve years of age, Mona went into hiding following a run-in with the law. However, before she started protesting, she took Homer and her husband to the Woodstock Convention, where Homer ended up briefly adopting the Hippie lifestyle was implied to have been sent away to the Conflict in Vietnam by Abe Simpson as punishment for wanting to be a Hippie. Homer attended Springfield High School and fell in love with Marge Bouvier in 1974. After high school, Homer and Marge bought an apartment at Springfield Place. During this time, Marge gets a letter accepting her into college. To pay for her tuition, Abe gives him a job at Simpson Lazer Tag as well as this, along with Lou Lenny and Carl, Homer is part of a barbershop quartet. When Marge becomes infatuated by her professor, Homer turns the band into a grunge band called Sadgasm. Marge realizes that she really loves Homer, and she goes back to him. In 1982 (by consistency of the episode I Married Marge) Marge became pregnant with Bart. At this time Homer was working at Sir Putts-A-Lot, turning the crank that spins the windmill. The two got married in Shotgun Pete's 24 Hour Wedding Chapel, a small wedding chapel across the state line. They spent their wedding reception alone at a truck stop, before ending up at the Bouvier's House, where they lived at the time. After failing to get a job at the newly built Nuclear Power Plant, Homer left Marge to find a job by which he could support his family. He went to work at a taco restaurant called the Gulp 'n' Blow, until Marge found him and convinced him to return home with her. As a result, Homer confronted Mr. Burns and secured a job at the Plant. Two years after Bart was born, Marge became pregnant with Lisa in 1984, shortly before the couple brought their first house. Homer's second leap to stardom was his success as the lead singer and songwriter for the barbershop quartet the Be-Sharps, even winning a Grammy. During his time with the group, Homer was frequently absent from home, which put stress on his marriage. After the group broke up due to creative differences, Homer went back to Springfield to continue his old life.Some time in the late 1980s, Homer and Marge carefully budgeted so Homer could work at his dream job, a pin monkey at Barney's uncle's Barney's Bowl-O-Rama. Unfortunately for Homer, Marge became pregnant with Maggie in 1992, shortly after he started his new job, and not being able to support his family, he went back to the Nuclear Plant Since then Homer has started many jobs, including being a professional astronaut for NASA, but has ended up back where he began at the Nuclear Plant. He has nearly caused the destruction of Springfield a couple of times, after a nuclear meltdown at the plant and polluting Lake Springfield with his pet pig's (and his own) waste.